


It Us

by RiaLuvsYou



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M, troyler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaLuvsYou/pseuds/RiaLuvsYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys decide to make and upload a video for their fans, and Troye is just a little bit nervous about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work published, and I'm sorry if it feels rushed, it was meant to be on Instagram but IG was being dumb.

After a long night of filming and talking, Troye and Tyler were exhausted. Recording would take a lot out of a boy, especially with a video as important as the one they had just made. It wasn't any old piece that was made just to please their fans, it was something that they had been meaning to address for a while now.  
"Are you sure you're ready?" Tyler asked Troye. "I mean, all our friends know and our parents are so freakin cool with it!" Tyler rubbed the younger boy's shoulder before pulling him into a gentle hug.  
"I'm ok, Tilly, I know our fans will be great with this news, but I'm still as nervous as when I made my 'Coming Out' video...." Troye sighed before getting up from Tyler's couch to get back to his laptop. If they wanted to upload this video before Tyler's birthday, they had to start editing it that night. Gods knew it took forever to edit a video to the point that it met his standards!  
"Troye Sivan Mellet, you adorable little twink, you KNOW there's nothing to be worried about!" Tyler got up from his couch as well and stood behind Troye. He wanted the video to be as perfect as Troye did, he knew how much it meant to him. "Our fans will still love you, they'll still want to watch our LiveStreams, they'll still be there for you!"  
Troye smiled and looked at Tyler, nodding. "I know all that, yeah, and I AM ready for them to know, but, well, what if they suddenly realise how wierd this is?" It had been a thought that had haunted Troye's mind ever since they decided to make this video. What if the fans came to their senses and REALLY looked at them? Troye and Tyler were good Youtubers, but anyone who paid enough attention to them could see how Tyler was and amazing icon...while Troye was just some kid who was lucky enough to meet that icon.  
Luck was all Troye had sometimes. Ever since he was little and had gotten the role for a young Wolverine, he knew that it was all luck. He was lucky to have been born to a good family, he was lucky he had been born with good looks, and he was lucky that the world had such good people in it to be his friends. It was literally all pure dumb luck.  
"Troye-Sivan, don't you be thinking all those sad thoughts about not being good enough! I know that look you get when you think about it," Tyler was quick to say. The glazed over eyes and slack mouth were dead give aways to whenever Troye was thinking too much. "How about you pour yourself a nice glass of wine and just relax; I'll take care of editing this video."  
"Alright...you want anything?" Troye asked him.  
"Actually yeah, bring me two fingers of whiskey, I have a feeling I'll be editing most of this video tonight!" Tyler grinned at Troye before giving the laptop all his attention. He wasn't lying when he said he was going to try to finish it, he wanted it uploaded ASAP so Troye could stop worrying over it.  
When Troye came back with their drinks, Tyler was conpletely immersed in his work. Few words were exchanged between the two Youtubers while Tyler worked on the video. Troye soon fell asleep to the 'tap tap tap' of Tyler's fingers working across the keys.  
It wasn't untill light began to stream in through the window that Tyler realised he had worked all through the night and was only a few final touches away from being done. He glanced over at Troye and smirked at how adorable he looked.  
"Oh, Troooooyyyyeee," he said, not wanting to get up from his seat but knowing that Troye would want to have the final say on the video. Said boy yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 'He's too twink-cute,' Tyler thought.  
"Mmm yeah?" Troye mumbled. He really wasn't a....dawn person?! "Tyler Oakley you better have a good reason to wake me up at this....stupid....hour...."  
"Oh don't you worry your pretty little heart out, you can sleep after you check this out. Our video is almost ready!" That certainly woke Troye up, and he stumbled over to Tyler.  
"Lemme see," he demanded while making grabby hand at the laptop. Tyler smirked and gave him the laptop, thinking only of how adorable the boy was.  
After making a few changes to the audio, Troye handed the laptop back to Tyler and said "I'm going back to sleep, in your bed this time." He headed out of the room, but paused to glance at Tyler. "I'll be waiting for you."  
Tyler hurried to upload the video on to Youtube, hating the slowness of it. "Come on you stupid fucking website, you're cock blocking me here!"  
While not as soon as he'd like, the video uploaded and he sent off a quick tweet about it to his followers. 'New video w/ TS! Its a MUST WATCH NOW!! <3" He grinned and turned off his phone, wanting to just spend the day in bed with his boyfriend.

'Hi, it me, Tyler Oakley!' he turned to the younger boy and said 'It you....' 'Troye Sivan!'  
'We have a little suprise for you guys!' Tyler said. He looked to Troye and smiled before they both shouted 'IT US!' and gave each other a quick kiss. They linked their fingers together off camera and began to tell their fans about how they wanted to wait untill the right moment to be open about their relationship. Tyler's face was completely red and he was being his usual giggling self while Troye sat there and occasionally commented on whatever was being said.  
'We promised you a kiss, but since everyone helped raise so much money for the Trevor Project, we decided to give you something better!!  
And with the rest of the video, the fluff continued to build, with blushes and lingering looks. Just before Troye's wink and outro, they gave each other another quick kiss and hug.


End file.
